Su orgullo
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Helena solo quería ser la alegría, orgullo y ojos de su madre. Rowena solo quería que su pequeña fuese alguien grande. Las dos se decepcionaron. OS.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa del Reto #17: "La familia lo es todo" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Helena se había pasado toda su vida viendo ir y venir a estudiantes, pero nunca pudo estar junto a ellos.

Cuando le preguntaba a su madre, ésta se excusaba diciendo que no tenía la suficiente edad.

Sí, se podía pasear por los jardines del colegio, descansar en el Lago Negro, pero no podía hacer las cosas que realmente valían la pena; ser Seleccionada para una casa, tener compañeros, participar en clases, hacer amigos.

Por alguna razón, ningún niño se le acercaba a Helena, era como si eligieran apartarla a propósito. Por eso, cuando su momento llego, una sonrisa que amenazaba con dividir su cara no la dejo en toda la noche.

―Estoy orgullosa de ti―le dijo su madre cuando el Sombrero gritó Ravenclaw.

Y Helena sonrío satisfecha, porque nada la hacía más feliz que ser el orgullo de su madre.

* * *

Mucho tiempo había pasado, ella ya no era aquella pequeña niñita inocente que mendigaba la más mísera muestra de amor de su madre, que ansiaba su aprobación.

No, Helena había perdido esa parte de ella.

Ahora huía, escapaba de la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y del dolor que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo desde dentro.

La pelinegra aún recordaba las últimas palabras de su madre.

* * *

―No eres mi hija, no más―sentenció la mayor de las Ravenclaw―. Mi hija no me decepcionaría así.

Y Rowena Ravenclaw se volteó, dejando atrás a la que alguna vez fue su mayor orgullo y que ahora era solo un despojo.

Y la rabia inundo a Helena, su madre le había quitado una de las pocas que le quedaban ahora ella le quitaría lo que más apreciaba.

Por eso, sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento hurtó la diadema de su madre, marchándose a Albania, el lugar más lejano en el que pensó.

* * *

Ahora Helena estaba sola, llena de culpa y remordimiento, todo por un estúpido error.

Cuando estaba en quinto año en Hogwarts desafió a su madre, creyendo que todo lo que decía no podía ser cierto, y se enamoró perdidamente de un muchacho. Y, como su madre había pronosticado, lo que recibió a cambio fueron mariposas falsas que se transformaron en vidrios rotos.

Lo había entregado todo, no había dejado nada para ella.

Y cuando más había necesitado a su madre, Rowena le dio la espalda, sin importarle en lo más mínimo y Helena secó sus lágrimas, tomó sus cosas y se marchó.

Porque había un pequeño ser creciendo en ella y, como la persona racional que era, sabía que el bebé no tenía la culpa y tenía que ser fuerte.

No por ella, no porque quisiera, sino por él.

Por su hijo.

* * *

Helena suspira cerrando la puerta del local.

―Después de que limpies puedes hacer el inventario, ¿si Helena? ―Madame Renata le sonríe―. Gracias.

Pese a toda la resolución de la pelinegra de ser positiva, sus opciones no eran buenas. Podía ser muy inteligente y autosuficiente, pero el mejor trabajo que había conseguido era de mesera en un cutre bar a las afueras de Albania.

 _Al final del final del mundo_ , piensa con pesadez la pelinegra.

―Al menos me deja dormir arriba sin pagar renta y puedo ahorrar para algo mejor―suspira Helena y se dedica a limpiar, barrer y acomodar.

Cuando ha terminado de hacer el inventario se quita el delantal y sale por la puerta de atrás aspirando el fuerte olor a bosque.

Siempre que terminaba el día Helena se internaba en el bosque hasta un riachuelo con una cascada y se sentaba en las orillas, obligándole a su mente a dejar de pensar, sintiendo el aire contra su cara y el olor de la grama húmeda en su nariz.

Se sentía en calma, como si el tiempo no pasase.

Sonidos de pisadas alertan a Helena de la presencia de alguien más y levantándose se maldice el haber dejado su varita en las cocinas del bar.

― ¿Quién anda ahí? ―Pregunta, su voz sonando firme.

Y detrás de los arbustos aparece lo que ha sido para Helena una desgracia en su vida.

El Barón Sanguinario, un apodo que le quedaba perfecto por su carácter iracundo, le sonríe a Helena.

―Eres difícil de encontrar, bella―habla el Barón quedando a solo un metro de ella.

Helena se remueve incómoda y observa a su alrededor, preparada para huir. El Barón en sí no era alguien feo, su porte gallardo y rasgos afilados junto a su cabello rubio lo hacían guapo, pero para Helena solo era un pesado acosador de su época de Hogwarts y el que estuviese frente a ella no le traía buenos recuerdos.

― ¿Qué quiere, Barón? ―Pregunta observándolo impasible.

Helena se comporta frente al Barón como lo hace frente a una serpiente: sin demostrar el menor titubeo o muestra de miedo, porque si no atacaba.

―Tu madre me ha mandado a buscarte, Helena―dice dando vueltas a su alrededor, la pelinegra alza la barbilla apretando los puños―. Al parecer has sido una niña mala que ha huido, rompiéndole el corazón a su madre.

―No he roto nada―silba Helena sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas―. Puede decirle a mi madre que no pienso volver.

―Oh, bella―la pelinegra reprime un escalofrío cuando siente su aliento en su cuello―, lo siento. Pero no puedo irme con una negativa.

Helena se aparta del contacto del Barón y lo enfrente con el desafío pintado en sus ojos.

―No iré donde mi madre. No tendré más nada que ver con esa mujer―la pelinegra tuerce los labios hacia un lado―, o con usted. Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, pero nada tiene que hacer aquí. Puede irse.

El rictus del Barón se rompe y una mirada siniestra cruza por su cara, lo próximo que siente Helena son las manos del Barón en sus brazos, apretándola.

― ¡Irás conmigo, Helena! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ―El Barón la sacude y Helena reprime una mueca, actuaba como un loco―. ¡No vine por tu madre! ¡Vine porque te amo! Te amo, Helena. Y puedo ayudarte, puedo ayudarte a que tu madre nunca te encuentre. Estarás a salvo conmigo.

La pelinegra como puede se suelta del agarre del otro y le da una mirada llena de desprecio, tal vez, su peor error.

―Entienda, Barón. Yo a usted no lo quiero, nunca lo querré. Así que puede irse, aquí no tiene nada.

Y Helena se voltea, tomando los pliegues de su vestido en sus manos y marchando con la espalda recta y el mentón en alto cuando lo siente. Cuando siente el frío metal entrar por su espalda y ve la punta salir por su estómago. Un jadeo sale de ella y se echa hacía atrás, cayendo en los brazos de su atacante.

―Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie, bella―susurra en su oído y otro cuchillazo hace que su respiración se atore.

Y mientras Helena siente el frío del metal expandirse hasta su corazón deja que una lágrima descienda por su mejilla.

Porque ahora no tendría a su pequeño, su bebé había sido condenado por culpa de ella.

Porque había muerto y su relación con su madre también.

Porque ya no era el orgullo de nadie.

Porque ahora estaba muerta y nada había conseguido.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!  
N° de palabras: 1.191_**

 ** _¡Yei, un OS! Muy bien :)_**

 ** _Ahora, la cosa está en que esto se "supone" que es un fic familiar -solo hay que leer el nombre del reto- pero creo que me resultó más sobre la desgracia del Barón-Helena, no siento, pero no lo pude evitar :/_**

 ** _Sin embargo, he quedado satisfecha con el resultado._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
